chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Spontaneous Combustion
Spontaneous combustion is the ability to cause both objects and living beings to burst spontaneously into flames. Characters *Amanda Strazulla has this ability naturally. *Joshua Evans has gained this ability empathically in World 8. *Robert Max has mimicked this ability. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 2 and World 8. *Noah Gray has absorbed the ability. *Abbie Gray has also copied the ability. *Sky Ashford has inherited this ability from her ancestors. *Simon also possesses this ability. *Zaria has gained this ability from Simon's blood. *Elliot Herriford will have this ability naturally too. Limits 'Amanda Strazulla' Amanda has been shown using this ability on various objects and even on a dog, showing that it works both on inorganic and organic objects. Originally, it seemed that the ability would activate automatically whenever she was frustrated, causing any nearby object to turn into flames. The fire then would behave like normal fire, and she would be unable to manipulate or extinguish it. However, she eventually learned to control it, and by now she only uses the ability deliberately and completely under her own control. She seems to have some immunity to it, since she wasn't harmed when she accidentally set her childhood home ablaze. 'Joshua Evans' Joshua has not displayed the ability. However, his limits would be similar to Amanda's, and he ought to have control over the ability by now. 'Robert Max' Robert hasn't used the ability either. His limits ought to be similar to Amanda's when she first manifested, though he can obviously control when it activates, and prevent himself from using it accidentally when angered or frustrated. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has only displayed this ability once, in World 8. He used it offensively to kill a group of attackers, also creating an explosion within a part of the building they were all in. He seemed able to control the extent of the fire, since only the attackers he was targeting were affected. He is yet to use the ability in World 2, but ought to have similar limits to Amanda. 'Noah Gray' Noah is yet to use the ability. However, his limits should be similar to Amanda's. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie also has not used the ability, but would again have similar limits to Amanda. 'Sky Ashford' Sky generally tries not to use this ability and is a little afraid of it. She can prevent herself from accessing it accidentally, but when she does decide to use it, normally as a last resort, her control over it and skill in using it are both poor due to a lack of practice. She also doesn't have any immunity to her fire. As a result, when she was finally forced to use it in combat, she immediately lost control of the fires she created and they also killed her, as well as those she'd been fighting. She was later brought back to life using salvation. 'Simon' All that is known is that Simon possesses this ability, and would therefore be able to cause objects to combust. 'Zaria' Zaria would have similar limits to Simon. 'Elliot Herriford' Elliot will possess the ability to force nearby objects and beings to burst into flames. The combustion will always be fierce and intense, and she will not be able to control it once begun. She will normally need to consciously activate the ability. However, it will also activate whenever she is extremely angry or frustrated. She will have some immunity to her own fire, but if it becomes too ferocious and out of control it could burn her too. There will be a maximum distance beyond which she will not be able to burn something. Similar Abilities *Pyrokinesis is the ability to create and control fire *Advanced pyrokinesis can produce a more powerful, golden flame *Elementokinesis can also create and control fire *Temperature manipulation can be used to heat things until fire appears *Molecular combusion is the ability to cause objects to explode by causing molecules to speed up *Sonic combustion can be used to make objects to explode by using sound waves *Hydroplosion is the ability to create water-based explosions *Induced explosion is the ability to create explosions *Molecular manipulation can also cause explosions by increasing the speed and energy of molecular movements *Leptokinesis can be used to cause explosions *Nova induction can also cause fire and explosions Category:Abilities